


Debo olvidarte

by PauuFu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauuFu/pseuds/PauuFu
Summary: Una parte de Sherlock quiere creerle a John, pero sabe que está mintiendo, y no descansará hasta comprobarlo. Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín" del foro I am sherlocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Palabras: 1762
> 
> Advertencias: Algo de drama. Johnlock.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos, a pesar de ser de dominio público, le pertenecerán siempre a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la versión moderna le pertenece a la BBC.

Sherlock suspiró mientras miraba a John, quien estaba malhumorado por quién sabe qué razón. Sherlock solo le había mencionado que llegaba más tarde de lo habitual y el rubio había comenzado a gritarle que necesitaba su espacio y que no tenía por qué decirle en donde estaba a cada segundo, pero ni siquiera era como si Sherlock se lo hubiera preguntado, solo había sido un comentario inocente.

En esa ocasión una duda se tomó una habitación en su palacio mental: ¿En dónde había estado John? Era obvio que era algo importante, o no habría reaccionado así. Comenzó a observar las pistas, evaluar el comportamiento de John esos últimos días, y cuando encontró la respuesta, no quería creerla, repitió el procedimiento una y otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo.

John probablemente le estaba siendo infiel con alguien, la gran pregunta era: ¿Con quién?

Por más que evaluaba a la gente de su alrededor, no encontraba ninguna señal. Gavin, Mycroft, los imbéciles de Scotland Yard y hasta la señora Hudson, pero nada. También cabía la posibilidad de que fuera alguna de las amistades de John, y que él no conocía, pero a quien si conocía bien era a John, y sabía que no le gustaba mentir.

Si hubiera sido una persona cualquiera, John no se habría alterado tanto al decirle donde estaba, pudo haber dicho que estaba en el parque, en una cafetería, o en cualquier lugar general, en cambio, prefirió no decírselo, por lo cual podía deducir que John sabía que, si le decía donde, Sherlock sabría inmediatamente con quien.

Las deducciones del menor de los Holmes respecto al tema dejaron de dar frutos, y sabía que la única opción que le quedaba era hablarlo con John. Esperó a que fuera el momento indicado, y cuando llegó, Sherlock no sabía cómo empezar.

John estaba sentado en su sofá, con una taza de té entre las manos y Sherlock miraba por la ventana mientras tocaba el violín, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—John ¿Quién es la otra persona?— preguntó Sherlock de repente, provocando que John se atragantara con su té.

— ¿La otra persona? ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de la persona con la que me estás siendo infiel— respondió como si nada.

—No te estoy siendo infiel con nadie— le aseguró John. Pero por más que quería creerle, Sherlock sabía que mentía.

Prefirió dejar el tema por lo sano. Pero no dejaría de investigar, necesitaba saberlo.

Sherlock comenzó a pensar en las distintas formas de averiguarlo. Podría seguirlo, pero había demasiado riesgo de ser pillado. También estaba la opción de revisar sus mensajes, aprovechando cuando fuera a ducharse, no se le haría difícil deducir la contraseña, pero también había posibilidades de ser encontrado, aunque bastante menos que seguirlo. La última opción que se le ocurría en ese momento era la más segura, pero que menos le apetecía: preguntarle a su hermano.

A pesar de que habría preferido no hacerlo, la desesperación interna le ganó. Al día siguiente, temprano, antes de que John siquiera se despertara, Sherlock ya estaba en la oficina de su hermano, con el pelirrojo mirándolo fijamente esperando que hablase.

—Hermano, no es como que no me agrade tu presencia en mi oficina, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Si no necesitas nada te agradecería mucho que te retirases.

— ¿Qué no puedo venir solo con el objetivo de saber cómo estás?—preguntó Sherlock haciéndose el inocente.

— Deja de jugar Sherlock, no tengo tiempo ¿Qué necesitas?

—Necesito ver las grabaciones de seguridad de las calles.

— ¿Para qué? — preguntó Mycroft con desconfianza, intentando deducir las intenciones de su hermano.

— Por mera curiosidad — respondió, pero el alzamiento de cejas que le mostró Mycroft le dijo que este no le creyó — Bueno, necesito comprobar algo— el brillo del entendimiento iluminó los ojos de Mycroft.

— ¡Oh! Crees que el doctor Watson te está siendo infiel— Sherlock asintió molesto—. Pues lo lamento, no puedo facilitarte las grabaciones.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque no puedo y punto. Vamos, Sherlock, no seas caprichoso y disfruta tu vida en pareja.

Sherlock se fue echando humo por las orejas y Mycroft suspiró. Sabía que John le estaba siendo infiel a Sherlock, y hasta sabía con quién, pero no podría soportar ver a su hermano pasarla mal por culpa del doctor, Sherlock estaba bien en la ignorancia. Se enteraría de todas formas, pero prefería posponer ese momento, y cuando ocurriera, estaría ahí, para recoger los pedazos de su hermano.

Por su parte Sherlock maldecía a su hermano. Habría insistido más para obtener las grabaciones, pero la postura de Mycroft le decía que no cedería ni aunque lo amenazara a muerte, prefería evitarse llegar a esas estancias.

Volvió a casa cansado y John se estaba duchando. Una idea se le pasó por la cabeza y no podía desecharla, menos cuando encontró el celular de John tirado en el sofá. No quería hacerlo, creía poder deducir cualquier cosa que quisiera saber, le daba asco la gente que recurría a invadir la privacidad para saber algo y él estaba a punto de hacerlo.

"Que previsible" pensó Sherlock con una ligera sonrisa al ver que el teléfono de John se desbloqueaba al poner su fecha de cumpleaños. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el último mensaje que le había llegado al rubio.

"Pues nos vemos aquí, John. Te quiero" decía este.

Entró al chat y más mensajes como esos aparecieron, palabras de amor y cariño llenaban la pantalla. Pero lo que más dolor le causó a Sherlock, fue el nombre que aparecía, la persona con la que John había estado engañándolo era de quien menos se lo esperaba. "Molly" se leía en el identificador.

Y es que en serio Sherlock confiaba en ella, y le dolía tanto. El pelinegro nunca lloraba, pero esa vez hizo una excepción. Lágrimas saladas cayeron de sus ojos y empañaron su vista, justo cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y John salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

— Oh, Sherlock. Llegas... — John se detuvo al ver a Sherlock, móvil en mano y lágrimas en los ojos. No era un genio, pero no lo necesitaba para saber lo que Sherlock había visto— Sherlock, yo...

— Vete— Le interrumpió el detective. John se quedó quieto en su lugar, viendo como Sherlock se quebraba— ¡Vete!— esta vez gritó.

A John le habría gustado intentar explicarse más, pero no importaba, lo mejor sería irse. Fue hasta la habitación que compartían y comenzó a echar ropa en una maleta, no sabía a donde iría, pero ya encontraría algo.

Sherlock se encerró en el baño, y no salió hasta que estuvo seguro de que John se había ido, y cuando lo hizo no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ganas de nada. Pensó que lo mejor sería acostarse y no moverse hasta sentirse menos vacío.

Los días pasaron, y Sherlock aún no salía de la cama.

Meses hicieron falta para que Sherlock pudiera superarlo, si es que se le podía decir así a la extraña manera en la que se comportaba. Al menos ya no se quedaba todo el día y la noche en cama, sin probar alimento alguno por semanas.

Había hablado con Molly, se enteró de que ella no sabía de su relación con John, y que este la había convencido de actuar normal para "no incomodarlo". Eso hasta cierto punto le alivió, el saber que aún podría confiar en la chica le alegraba, pero por otro lado, le rompió aún más el corazón ¿Tan mal lo había hecho como para que John se hubiera visto en la necesidad de tomarse tantas molestias solo para serle infiel?

Se lo intentó preguntar varías veces, necesitaba saber cuál fue el error que cometió, pero nunca se atrevía. Podía pasar días siguiendo de lejos al rubio, pero nunca lograba acercarse, siempre su orgullo se lo impedía.

Fue justo un día viernes que Sherlock decidió intentarlo nuevamente, pero habría preferido no haberlo hecho.

Había seguido a John desde temprano, desde que salió del (muy) pequeño departamento que rentaba. Había ido a la clínica en la que estaba trabajando, y Sherlock lo esperó sentado en una banca fuera, disfrazado, hasta que acabaron las 7 horas que conformaban su turno. Cuando salió se dirigió a una cafetería que se encontraba cerca y se sentó, obviamente esperando a alguien, por la cantidad de veces que miró su reloj. Sherlock se sentó un par de mesas detrás, donde pudiera verlo, pero que John no a él.

Cuando Sherlock al fin se había armado de valor y estaba a punto de acercársele, una mujer llegó al lado de John, besándolo antes de sentarse frente a él. El pelinegro quedó en shock, realmente no se esperaba que John comenzara una relación tan rápido, aunque debió suponerlo por sus antecedentes.

La mujer rubia y John charlaban alegremente, con sus manos tomadas sobre la mesa, y a Sherlock eso le dolió tanto como cuando confirmó que John lo estaba engañando, solo que esta vez ya no tenía derecho a sentirse mal, ellos ya no estaban juntos.

No registró sus acciones hasta que ya estaba junto a la mesa de John, la rubia lo miraba con confusión, en cambio, John lo miraba con... ¿enojo?

La mirada de John desconcertó a Sherlock, tanto que el rubio tuvo que hacerle tres veces la misma pregunta antes de que Sherlock se diera cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

—Sherlock ¿Qué haces aquí?— Aun sabiendo que le hablaban, Sherlock no respondía, no podía, tenía un nudo gigante en la garganta— Sherlock, por dios, responde ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Por qué, John?— murmuró tartamudeando un poco— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La rubia miraba toda la interacción atónita, no comprendía nada, y no sabía si quería hacerlo.

— ¿Qué por qué te engañe? ¿Es esa tu pregunta?—preguntó con frialdad, soltando una risa cruel, que para Sherlock fue como mil puñaladas— Pues porque me cansé de ti. Ya estaba aburrido, Sherlock, necesitaba emoción. La tierna y linda Molly estaba tan necesitada, que fue tan fácil convencerla de cualquier...— un fuerte golpe en su cara lo interrumpió. Miró a Sherlock sorprendido.

—Te lo merecías— dijo Sherlock, sacudiendo la mano con la decepción clara en el rostro—. Adiós, John— y salió de la cafetería.

Las últimas dos palabras dichas le trajeron a Sherlock una sensación de "deja vu". Tiempo antes había dicho esas mismas palabras, sin saber si lo volvería a ver y esta vez tenían el mismo objetivo.

Llegó a su casa cansado, la explotación emocional del día lo había dejado agotado.

Ese día tomó una decisión antes de quedarse profundamente dormido: Debía olvidar a John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Para escribir este fanfic me he basado en la canción "Duele tanto" de Aitor y Norykko.
> 
> Mi prompt era "Decepción" y realmente esa palabra da para tanto que no tenía idea de que escribir. Probé con varias cosas, pero ninguna me convencía mucho, incluso esta aún no me convence del todo.
> 
> La decepción no está muy clara, incluso creo que la palabra la mencioné a penas una vez, pero creo que no hay nada más decepcionante que una infidelidad, menos si eres alguien que cree que el amor es solo un defecto químico encontrado en los perdedores, y que cuando cambias de idea y comienzas una relación, esta persona te sea infiel.
> 
> Pensaba ponerle una parte más, pero no me sentía inspirada y avancé la nada misma. No creo poder subirla antes de que acabe el reto, así que mejor subo esto y el resto (si es que me llega la inspiración) luego.
> 
> De todos modos, a pesar de que el final es algo abierto, es bastante aceptable por si decido no subir lo que viene.
> 
> Cualquier review es bien recibido. No tengo beta así que, a pesar de que intenté arreglar la mayor cantidad de errores, probablemente se me pasó algo, agradecería mucho que me avisen de cualquier error.
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
